The conventional tools usually have one purpose and are formed in one unit, such as, an independent hammer, tongs, crowbar, screwdriver, knife or saw, etc. Whenever any of these tools is to be used, it is usually selected from among those in a tool box. Occassionally, people find that some of these tools are missing. On the other hand, such a tool box is rather cumbersome for a user when it is to be carried, especially for a homeowner or a student performing do it yourself (DIY) work. Also, do it yourself work requires tools which are preferably compact in size, have multiple uses and are easy to carry whereas tools for professional use have a high working efficiency.